1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair maintenance cap. This cap is designed for multiuses.
2. Description of Related Art
All my life I have settled with sleeping in tee-shirts, scarves bandanas, and even panties and stockings to maintain my hair. The reason is there is nothing being offered that gives users freedom with maintaining their hair, without fussing with tying knots while offering charm and style such as the present invention.
All hair, especially African-American hair needs a maintenance system, because of its unique curly texture and the fact that styles predominatly worn involve straightening the hair. Being an African-American woman, with a busy lifestyle, I need something that is convenient, easy to wear, easy to put on (in one step), healthy for my hair (satin), stays on my head while I sleep, is comfortable (2 inch stretch lace band), does not dry my hair out, and increases my hairs manageability, and is also fashionable to wear outdoors and coordinate with business and/or church attire.
There is nothing on the market that offers comfort, utility, and versitility as the present invention does.
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context reference is made to a number of prior art patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,644, tilted HAT, assigned to Phillips, 1919 is primarily an outdoor hat, containing stand-up brims and crowns for the purpose of outdoor use that can be folded and easily stored. This invention's purpose is to offer users a fashion hat, not a hair maintenance system to wear while sleeping. the lining of this invention further demonstrates the inventor's original intentions and purposes of this invention, it is non-specific (see line 97), a satin lining is not required.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,776, titled, BATHING HAT, assigned to Brogen, 1920, is a hat for swimming in. The intentions and purposes of this invention is to prevent water, from touching the hair while swimming. It is constructed of a waterproof material, which would cause the head to sweat while sleeping. This hat also has several elastic bands throughout its interior to keep the hat in place, which would not allow for comfort, or a protective, maintaining lining while sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,889, tilted, LADY'S CAP, assigned to Epstein, 1928, is a reversible cap with a stated intention and purpose as being for fashion. No satin lining or utility for this invention was stated in the patent. Perhaps what makes this invention unique is the design. However fashionable, it does not offer sleeping comfort, and with its special fastening feature, it is not an easy one step for putting on and taking off as the present invention is.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,123, titled, FLEXIBLE HEADWEAR, assigned to Adamson, 1936, is a beret consisting of a thick sweat band (see lines 40-45), that can also have a visor attached to the crown. This unisex cap does not cover the entire head of hair and is primarily for outdoor wear, not to be used as a hair maintenance item.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,042, titled, COMBONATION NON-ELASTIC ADJUSTABLE HAT BAND AND BOW TRIM HAT, assigned to Ferber, 1944, is a hat with bands that may be adjusted. This hat is designed primarily for outdoor use. It is not intended to cover the entire head of hair, and is not lined with satin. Nor is it designed to securly stay on the head, therefore not intended to be used as a hair maintenance item or to be worn while sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,115, titled, COIFFURE PROTECTOR, assigned to Benson, 1971, is large protective coiffure hat. The coiffure hairstyle is not a much worn hairstyle today. This invention is awkward and nonservicable to hairstyles of today. It is comprised of stiff side, front and back walls to give support to coiffure, thus making it unattractive to wear outdoors. The present invention is for all hairsyles.
There is nothing currently in the market that offers utility, versitlity, and comfort as the present invention. The said invention is simple yet an innovative hair maintenance system, that is easy to put on, even if the user is half asleep, covering all the hair. It is this act of covering the hair especially while sleeping that allows styles to last.
The object of my invention is to provide a cap that is worn at night to maintain styles and during the day outdoors as a fashion hat. The wide stretch band acts as a seal keeping the cap on the head confortably and adds style to cap the when wearing it for fashion.